<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The PussyLover by LazySundayMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036577">The PussyLover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings'>LazySundayMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Kayleigh’s “HeartSearchers” mismatch?</p>
<p>Set just after Series 1 episode 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The PussyLover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d seemed interesting from the get-go.</p>
<p>A Username you just couldn’t miss.<br/>
Pleasant.  A sense of humour.  A degree of sophistication.<br/>
And he hadn’t vanished when she confirmed she wasn’t looking for a quick fling.</p>
<p>While other “matches” had sent her messages along the lines of “WANNA FUK” and “show us ya titz”, he’d used complete sentences in both his user profile and in the few messages they’d already exchanged.<br/>
His replies to her messages had been prompt but not rushed, keen but not demanding.<br/>
And when she’d pressed him with “PussyLover?  Really?” his reply had been oddly charming in it’s honesty:<br/>
“I may have been a bit drunk when I set up the profile...  ;)  Thought about changing it, but it’s definitely different and it does get attention.  I do like cats, though.”<br/>
“Oh.  I prefer dogs, myself.”<br/>
“Oh, indeed.  Still, no one’s perfect.  :)”<br/>
“Ahuh.  So what do I call you, then?”<br/>
“Call me Phil.”<br/>
She’d then asked for his phone number.</p>
<p>When they’d spoken he’d put her at ease, speaking with an accent she couldn’t quite place.  Sort-of American.  One of the Southern states, perhaps?</p>
<p>After a weekend of swapping messages and talking on the phone at all hours she’d been the one that suggested they meet.  He’d not pressured her even once, had been happy for them to swap messages and have the odd phone call or two, always deferring to Kayleigh, letting her know it was up to her if she wanted to take things further.  Which she did.</p>
<p>Their first meeting had been over a vegetarian lunch on the Tuesday.  She’d originally suggested Nandos but he’d been almost apologetic as he countered with a light vegetarian alternative, saying “I can’t really eat anything too heavy today - got a busy afternoon, you see.  Hope that’s all right.”</p>
<p>She’d done a double-take when he walked up and introduced himself outside the restaurant, as his profile photo hadn’t done him justice.  Tall.  Broad-shouldered.  Canadian, as it turned out, working in local radio.  Educated, softly-spoken, genuinely interested in what she had to say but wouldn’t just agree with her for the sake of it.  Some gentle verbal sparring over their salads had lent a little spice to their time together.</p>
<p>At the end of their lunch he’d not made a move on her, had simply smiled as he paid and thanked her for the most interesting lunch break he could recall “for far too long now” - and hinted that if she’d like to have lunch again he’d be more than happy to join her.<br/>
She hadn’t hesitated.  “How about tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Their Wednesday-lunch was fish and chips at an outside table of a new cafe not far from the store.  He’d turned up in jeans and a Tshirt, explaining that he was doing “O.B. work at the Tennis Centre so no need for a suit” but Kayleigh had been barely listening, having let herself be distracted by just how wide his shoulders were.  And since she wasn’t his only admirer she moved a little closer to him as they ate, making it obvious to any onlookers that they weren’t just sitting at the same table.</p>
<p>She’d then paid for lunch.  He’d made a symbolic protest - “it was my idea to come here” - but she’d insisted.  After which he’d again thanked her for her company but left it for her to decide if she’d like to take things further.  Which she did.</p>
<p>She’d suggested a quiet drink at the “Dirty Toad” the next night that he’d had to decline - “I’m helping my niece move apartments tomorrow night, you see” - but had countered with a quiet drink and meal at the “Imperial” that Friday after work.  They’d held hands briefly before going their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next two days dragged on, with Kayleigh genuinely excited about a Friday night for the first time in weeks.  She even stopped enthusing about Ted2 both mornings, to John’s surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d turned up early at the “Imperial” that Friday night, not wanting to miss out on any time with him.  She’d done another double-take when he arrived in the sharpest suit she’d ever seen up close but immediately felt completely under-dressed in her work clothes.  He’d put her at ease by telling her that she looked spectacular, and would look spectacular wearing anything, at any time.<br/>
She’d tilted her head at him.  “You’ll be turning my head with lines like that.”<br/>
He held up his hands - “It’s not a line if it’s true,” - then offered his arm and led her through to the bar.</p>
<p>Where he proved himself to be a gentleman.  He didn’t try to fill her with wine; in fact he suggested a more expensive choice than her usual go-to, one to savour rather than swill but she deferred, happy to stick with what she knew and enjoyed.  And because it was cheaper she could afford to have more of it during the evening.<br/>
Their conversation was free flowing, becoming freer as they sipped their drinks and consciously moved closer together.<br/>
The only awkward moment had been when one of the serving staff had told them there would be a brief delay for their table to be cleared and readied, at which he’d reached for the cigarettes in his jacket pocket and asked her to join him outside.  Kayleigh wavered, briefly considered saying Yes before slowly shaking her head.<br/>
He picked up on her hesitation.  “I assumed, by the way you were holding your hands before, that you, um...”<br/>
“No.  Not any more.  Not for years, now.”<br/>
“Oh, right.  I do, obviously, but not often.  Just with a drink, is all.”  He looked thoughtful.  “And Mom keeps telling me I shouldn’t, so..”  He put the pack away.<br/>
He’d moved slightly away as he spoke.  Kayleigh moved across, reducing the gap between them to less than an inch.  “It’s all right.  Go out if you want.”<br/>
He smiled.  “Best I stay.  Really.  I’d be mad to go outside and leave you in here.”</p>
<p>Their rapport repaired, they resumed their conversation.  And when the server advised them their table was ready, they each got another drink from the bar and went through to eat.</p>
<p>He’d let her order whatever she wanted, encouraged her when she admitted to feeling awkward about asking for anything expensive, but in the end they each chose a simple meal.  He’d again tried to dissuade her from cheap wine but she’d again insisted on the cheaper option - “less means more” - and he let Kayleigh decide when or if she would have more to drink.  Which she did.<br/>
He’d also let her decide if she wanted to take things further.  Which she did.<br/>
And so they’d headed to hers.</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>They had barely made it through the front door before their civility began to fall away.  Along with the first of their clothes.<br/>
He was naked within seconds of walking inside her bedroom.  Stood and watched her undress, unashamed of the effect she was having on him.  As she kicked her knickers away he told her to sit on the edge of the bed then walked towards her until he could feel her breath against his stomach.<br/>
Kayleigh had groaned inwardly, fully expecting to feel his hands on the back of her head - but instead he kissed her deeply and had her lean back on her elbows before he knelt between her legs.  The trail of kisses that started above her knee ran up the inside of her thigh, and then he showed her that his Username... wasn’t just a cheeky Username.</p>
<p>She was still shuddering as he kissed his way up her body, gripping her hips, encouraging her to shuffle backwards on the bed before he moved into position on top of her.  Her eyes widened even more.<br/>
“Wait - you need one on you.”<br/>
“I will.  Soon.”  He was guiding himself in.<br/>
“But you’re so beautiful, so perfect, I need to have you like this.”  His movements were slow and gentle.<br/>
“Just for a while.”  Their bellies were now pressed together.<br/>
“Just for a while,” he repeated, his movements becoming more deliberate.<br/>
“Just a little while...”<br/>
And there was just enough wine in her system for her to say “All right, just a little while...”</p>
<p>He kept it slow and steady at first, kept eye contact, got her unspoken approval each time he picked up the pace, made sure to keep his excitement in check - until she started to grab at his hips to get him moving even faster.  “But I’m close,” he gasped, “so close.  I’ll get a-” but she cut him off with “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!”<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“I don’t care!  Do it now!  DO IT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took minutes for them to come to their senses, minutes when neither of them could do little more than breathe.<br/>
Twice he tried to apologise for his behaviour, how he shouldn’t have just...<br/>
Twice she silenced him with kisses.<br/>
Twice he made to move off her.<br/>
Twice she held him tighter, repeating “Stay.  Stay.  Stay...”</p>
<p>And then she started running her hands over his back, moved her hips beneath him, repeatedly forced her mouth against his until she could feel just how aroused he had become.  And then she mustered the huskiest-sounding voice she could:<br/>
“Well?  Are you just going to lie there?”</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>The next morning he kissed her forehead when she woke, stroked her hair as she lay across his chest, moved her hand to his erection as he reminded her of their “incredible” lovemaking the previous night before pulling her on top and telling her to ride him “slowly - I want to enjoy every single second of it.”<br/>
Until he revealed that what he actually wanted was to get her on her back, push her legs as far apart as possible and use her to satisfy himself - his praises of her replaced by loud grunts and groans, his attitude and thrusting becoming increasingly aggressive as he drove himself towards his goal.</p>
<p>But once his heart rate and breathing returned to normal his eloquence returned, praising her beauty, her sexiness and utter perfection, declaring he was the luckiest man in the world, that no other woman could possibly compare to her, how he couldn’t wait to be seen in public again with her at his side.<br/>
Although he’d not asked before lighting a cigarette, using the empty glass on the bedside table as an ashtray.  On impulse Kayleigh had taken a drag, regretted it and handed it straight back.<br/>
He’d then allayed her unspoken anxiety by suggesting they get up and make a quick trip to the pharmacy for a morning-after.  “I’ll go in with you,” he’d said.  “You won’t be there by yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left while Kayleigh was in the shower.<br/>
Left her sitting.  Wondering.  Crying.  Shouting.<br/>
Left her to face the condescension from “that bitch in the pharmacy” later that morning.<br/>
Left her to a week-long wait to see if she would miss her period.  She didn’t.<br/>
Left her to worry for two weeks after being tested to see if he’d left her with a “souvenir” of their night together.  He hadn’t.</p>
<p>Mandy had been livid when she found out what had happened.  Had insisted on sitting with Kayleigh as she waited for the STI-test results to come through.  Had cried along with Kayleigh when the call came through with the all-clear.  Then got angry again.<br/>
“What was his online name?  PussyLover?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“LoverAndLeaver, more like.  What were you thinking?  I don’t want you going on that site again, not with guys like him on it.  Why did you even go out with him?”<br/>
“Because he was tall, and beautiful, and wanted to be with me.”<br/>
“Yes.  And then he fucked off, didn’t he?  God help him if I find him...”</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>But “Phil” had disappeared.<br/>
There was no need to block his phone number as it had been disconnected.<br/>
The User profile for “PussyLover” had been deleted.<br/>
Enquiries to local radio stations showed none had any Canadians working for them, and no one knew of anyone that fitted “Phil’s” description.</p>
<p>Despite Mandy’s insistence, Kayleigh couldn’t bring herself to delete  “HeartSearchers”  from her phone “because there’s got to be someone out there.  They can’t all be wierdos.”</p>
<p>********************</p>
<p>In Plymouth, Jay Elmsworth was casually swiping the face of his phone while eating lunch in the office of the small electronics hobby shop he managed for a friend.  He jabbed the “Speaker” button on the ringing desk-phone.<br/>
“Jay Elmsworth.”<br/>
“Jay!  Peter.  You’re back, then?”<br/>
“Ahuh.”<br/>
“Back from ten days in exotic Manchester.”<br/>
Jay chuckled.  “Yep.”<br/>
“Ten whole days in Manchester...  So.  How was it, then?”<br/>
Jay continued to swipe the face of his phone as he spoke, flicking through the sets of similarly-posed selfies until he got to the ones of himself with a sleeping, naked Kayleigh, simply titled “Friday”:<br/>
“Good.  Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>